


Too Good To Be True

by RhettVaughn



Series: Shapeshifters [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Breeding, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV Third Person, Shapeshifters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhettVaughn/pseuds/RhettVaughn
Summary: MALE ROOMMATE WANTED:HOUSE SHARE CLOSE TO CITY CENTRE.IDEAL FOR COMMUTING.LEASE CONSISTS OF: 1 BEDROOM, 2 SHARED BATHROOMS, 2 COMMUNAL AREAS, WELL STOCKED SHARED KITCHEN. PRIVATE, ENCLOSED REAR GARDENS. INTERNAL AND EXTERNAL SECURITY CAMERAS.COMPETITIVE RATES. PRICE ON OFFER OF TENANCY.VIEWING REQUIRED. NO PETS ALLOWED.He should have known the advertisement was too good to be true.





	Too Good To Be True

It seemed too good to be true.

Like an uncanny twist of fate, the advert couldn’t have landed in Joe’s lap with better timing. In two days the tenancy of his current flat-share was up, and he hadn’t been able to find any where that was within his price range.

Lisa, his current roommate, had pointed out that he didn’t know whether this one was in his price range. But Joe hadn’t listened to her. He couldn’t afford to. He needed to go and view the place.

The advert had a number tacked onto the end, and Joe reached for his phone without a second thought. He sent a text, expressing his desire to view the property and leant back against the couch; a battered piece of brown leather covered shite that he couldn’t wait to be away from.

He didn’t expect to get a response; many of the places he had applied for hadn’t even bothered to reject him.

It was almost an hour later, when his phone beeped loudly, making him jump out of the stupor he had slipped into.

Is 12-noon tomorrow okay for you?

Joe felt his breath slip out of him and a little of the tension ease in his chest. He replied that tomorrow would be perfect, and quickly sent the message with a smile.

Hopefully this would be the place he was looking for. He desperately wished that Lisa was wrong, and the place was going to be in his price range. 

That night, Joe fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in weeks.

*

Noon approached slower than Joe would have liked. He had been awake since the crack of dawn and he had spent almost all day alternating between staring at his phone and his small wardrobe. He wasn’t particularly vain - he liked slouching around in his underwear more than being dressed up - but Joe knew that it was important for him to make a good impression on these people.

At eleven, he had left the flat he and Lisa shared, to get a bus into the city.

The house was located a five minute walk from the local train station - it really was perfect for commuters - and Joe couldn’t help feeling a little apprehensive. He didn’t fancy being woken up at all hours of the morning by trains whizzing past.

Joe took a deep breath as he approached the house, trying to ignore the negative thoughts he was already having about the location. He couldn’t afford to be picky; he had less than twenty four hours to find a place, otherwise he would be living on the street.

The door was answered before Joe had even taken his finger from the door bell. 

“Hi!” 

The man who greeted him was a little older than Joe’s twenty-two years, but not by much. He had dirty blonde hair, which was pushed up and away from his forehead. Blue eyes skimmed over Joe’s body in a silent assessment, before returning his face. 

“You must be Joe!”

Joe offered him a smile that was just the polite sight of tight, before he followed the other’s invitation across the threshold. As soon as the door was closed behind, all sounds from the outside world disappeared, including sounds from the train station.

“I’m Adam,” he introduced himself, holding his hand out to shake Joe’s in greeting. “Why don’t I show you around? Then we can get to the official Q&A session.” Adam chuckled to himself at what Joe could only assume was a private joke.

“Sounds good to me,” Joe agreed.

The house was spread over two floors; one upper and one lower. Together, they headed up the stairs, coming out onto a landing that was larger than Joe had expected.

“This would be your room.” Adam led Joe across the landing and pushed open a door. “Obviously, we would clean it up for you,” he added with a laugh.

Joe bit his tongue to stop himself from retorting to those words. Through the door, he could just about make out a bed; it was almost completely buried under a large pile of boxes. Some of which looked like they had been in there for years.

From where he was standing, the room was actually pretty decent. It was certainly bigger than the single room he currently paid through the nose for.

He hummed uncomfortably, not knowing what he was supposed to say to Adam. He had seen the room, but couldn’t actually get into it; it wasn’t like he could actually ask questions right then.

Adam immediately got the hint that Joe was done with looking at the room and closed the door. “We have one bathroom up here,” he pointed to a room two doors away. “And one downstairs.”

Having seen all there was to see upstairs, Adam led Joe back to the front door, before heading down the corridor. They came out into a large communal space, with plenty of tables and chairs scattered around.

“You guys must do a lot of entertaining,” Joe commented. When Adam raised an eyebrow, he added, “Lots of flat surfaces.”

To his surprise, the words pulled an amused laugh from Adam and he bobbed his head. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” he agreed. “As you can see, this is where we spend most of our time.”

Adam turned to regard Joe again, before he asked, “I don’t suppose you can cook?” Joe shook his head; if there was one thing he categorically could not do, it was cook. Adam made a dismissive sound in the back of his throat and shrugged a shoulder. “Not a big deal, Seb is a better cook that all of us combined.”

Joe wanted to question who Seb was, but there was something in the back of his mind that stopped him. It was probably one of the other housemates.

He and Adam slid down into one of the uncomfortable, hard backed chairs at the dining room table. “Do you have any questions?” As he spoke, Adam reached out for a decanter that was sitting in the middle of the surface. Without asking, he poured a glass and pushed it in Joe’s direction.

At first Joe wanted to turn the offer down, but he suddenly felt an overwhelming thirst starting to grow in the back of his throat. He needed the drink. With a nod of thanks, Joe curled his fingers around the glass and tipped the liquid into his mouth in one gulp.

It was nice, he thought to himself. It tasted like strawberries.

“How many live here?” Joe asked when his thirst had been quenched; it was strange, he thought. The feeling had disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.

“Five,” Adam answered. “Myself, Seb, Matt, Lewis and Gil. They’re all working at the moment, which is why you’ve got me for the tour guide.” He flashed Joe a brilliant grin, which Joe returned without hesitation.

“Do you have any baggage we should know about?” Adam asked. When Joe raised an eyebrow, “Axe-wielding ex-wife? Raging drag queen ex-boyfriend?”

Joe felt a blush crawling up his neck. “N-N-No,” he stammered with a shake of his head. “No ex-wife, and definitely no ex-b-boyfriend. I’m straight.”

Adam pursed his lips, humour twinkling in his eyes. “Pity,” he whispered. The word was so quiet that Joe couldn’t accurate tell if he had imagined it or not. “So,” Adam said, changing the subject so dramatically that it surprised Joe, “what do you think of our humble abode?”

Joe snorted at those words. “Humble is not how I would describe this place,” he corrected with a shake of his head. “It’s amazing. But I have a feeling it’s out of my price range,” he confessed.

The smile was back on Adam’s face in the blink of an eye. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” he said mysteriously, before rolling his eyes at himself. “How does £250 a month sound to you?”

“Like you’re crazy,” Joe blurted before he could stop himself. That was less than what he paid a week at his current place.

A laugh escaped Adam’s throat. “I thought you might say that,” he mused. “This place belonged to Gil's Grandmother. When she passed away, she willed it to him. The rent he charges is just for bills and the upkeep.”

Joe’s head was spinning. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. Good things had always passed him by before. Having something like this offered to him on a platter was completely unheard of.

“When would I be able to move in?” Joe asked, thinking back to the room that was currently filled on the floor above them.

Adam smiled. “Whenever you want. When does your current lease expire?”

Joe looked down bashfully as he answered. “Tomorrow.”

A surprised look crossed Adam’s face, before it disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived. “That’s not a problem. I’ll get the guys to help me clean the room out tonight. We can have you all moved in by tomorrow afternoon.”

The lightheaded feeling returned and Joe was suddenly very glad he was sitting down. “Really?”

Across from him, Adam nodded his head firmly. He reached onto the chair beside him and placed a sheet of paper on the table between them. “If you’re in, I’ll need you to sign this.”

Joe pulled the paper closer to him. Across the top, he could see the words RENTAL AGREEMENT written in bold letters. Without even reading the rest of it, he grabbed the pen Adam was offering.

Adam’s eyes widened. “Aren’t you going to read it?”

Joe shrugged a shoulder and signed his name on the dotted line. “It says that the rent is £250 a month; that’s all I care about.” 

It was true as well, he realised. At this point, he couldn’t afford to be choosy about where he lived. Especially not when the place he had found was as reasonably priced as this one.

*

It would be an understatement to say that Lisa had been surprised when Joe had returned home. She had been positive that he wasn’t going to find somewhere, and would have put money on it if they’d had any.

Joe had to agree with her, but that didn’t mean he was going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He had spent all night packing up the few belongings he had. Over the course of his adult life, Joe had quickly realised that there were a lot of things he didn’t need when moving place to place. What he did choose to keep, he was very strict with himself about.

In the end, all of his things had fit into two large duffel bags.

Adam had told him that it would okay for him to arrive any time after ten. Joe didn’t want to appear needy, but he hadn’t wanted to be around the flat when the landlord came to evict him.

It was 10:09 when Joe pressed the door bell at his new house.

Just like the day before, the door was opened before Joe had even released the buzzer. Only this time, it wasn’t Adam. This new person was much taller than both Joe and Adam. He had dark hair, which was closely cropped to his head. Behind dark framed glasses, green eyes shone brightly back at Joe.

“Joe?” the man asked, to which Joe nodded. “I’m Gil,” he introduced, holding his hand out to Joe, which he shook.

Gil stepped aside and allowed Joe into the building, closing and locking the door behind him. “Can I get you a drink?” he asked, leading Joe down the corridor to the communal area.

Just like the day before, the mere suggestion of a drink had Joe’s throat drying up and he felt so much more parched than he had been. He murmured his agreement, as he dropped his bags onto the floor near the door.

Gil smiled and poured a glass of the juice Adam had offered him the previous night. Joe whispered his thanks and drank the whole glass in two mouthfuls.

“I have a confession to make,” Gil said after Joe had handed him back the glass. “We haven’t managed to get your room fixed yet.”

Joe felt a heavy weight settle in his stomach at the words, but he oddly didn’t feel as distressed as he felt he should. “Oh?”

Gil ran an embarrassed hand over the back of his neck. “We were about to, but then we realised it’s actually all Lewis’s stuff, and he’s not back from visiting home until Friday.”

It was only Tuesday. Which meant that Joe currently had nowhere to sleep. 

“I know it’s an inconvenience, but I have a spare roll out in my room. You can sleep in there until Lewis comes back and sorts his crap out?”

Joe nodded, that didn’t sound like the worst idea anyone could have had.

A relieved look crossed Gil’s face and he expelled the breath he had been holding. “I’ll knock £50 off your first month’s rent,” he offered, making Joe’s eyes go wide. “You know, for the inconvenience.”

The world felt like it was spinning. Joe knew he was repeating himself, but he couldn’t help his mantra starting back up again. 

‘This is too good to be true.’

“That sounds perfect,” he replied, flashing Gil a genuine smile.

*

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly. Joe and Gil had spent most of the afternoon, lying on the couch binge watching episodes of a crappy reality show. 

At around six, Matt and Adam had returned. Adam greeted Joe with the same enthusiasm he had the night before. Matt had been a little more reserved, but no less welcoming.

Matt was the shortest of the three that Joe had met, but he was also the most well muscled. As soon as they had walked through the door, Matt had pulled his shirt off, complaining that it was too hot.

No one reacted to Matt’s penchant to be half naked, so Joe assumed that it was an everyday occurrence. After a while, even Joe didn’t notice that the other man didn’t have a shirt on.

The three of them spent the rest of the evening plying Joe with the delicious juice. Every time it was offered, Joe hadn’t able to turn it down.

By the time Seb arrived, Joe couldn’t remember how many glasses he’d had. But weirdly enough, he hadn’t needed to take a piss. 

It was weird.

Seb was the most gorgeous one of them all, was Joe’s first thought on seeing the other man. That confused him, but he quickly rationalised it to himself that it wasn’t out of the normal for straight men to admire another man’s appearance.

He was well over six feet tall, with dark brown hair that fell into equally dark brown eyes. Said brown eyes seemed to be able to stare straight into Joe’s being and made him feel a little uncomfortable if he were being honest.

After final introductions - at least until Lewis returned - were out of the way, Seb headed for the kitchen. It wasn’t long before the smell of food began wafting through the house, and Joe quickly learnt that Adam hadn’t been exaggerating. 

Seb was an amazing chef.

The rest of the evening passed in a flurry of laughing and drinking; the others had beers, but Joe didn’t have the taste for anything except the juice.

It was close to midnight when Joe followed Gil up the stairs, to take him up on the offer of a spare bed in his room.

“After you,” Gil laughed, bowing deeply as Joe stepped into the room. They were all a little tipsy - even Joe felt that way, even though that didn’t make sense.

Joe giggled - fucking giggled - and stepped into the room. He stood in silence as Gil flicked on one of the small lamps, before glancing around him. It wasn’t much and there were barely any personal effects that Joe could see, but the room somehow screamed of Gil.

Gil closed the door behind them, leaving it unlocked, before moving around the bed. “Sorry, it’s like this,” he apologised, dropping his watch onto the bedside table and turning to regard Joe.

Joe shook his head. “It’s fine,” he assured the other man. “Besides, like you said, it’s only until Friday, right.”

A slightly confused look crossed Gil’s face for a moment, before he remembered their earlier conversation. “Right, Friday,” he agreed with a nod.

They changed in silence, each of them with their back to the other, before sinking into their respective beds.

Joe wanted to thank Gil for sharing his room, but the second his head touched the pillow, his eyelids started to feel heavy.

He was asleep in minutes.

*

Distant voices got Joe’s attention.

He could hear them, flicking at the edge of his consciousness, but he couldn’t place where they were coming from.

“Are you sure this is the right one?”

“No. But do you really think we have a choice? The full moon is tomorrow; we don’t have time to be choosy.”

An audible sigh, a rush of air that seemed to rush over Joe’s entire being.

“What do the others think?”

“Adam nearly creamed himself as soon as they met.” Recognition started to dawn on Joe. That was Gil. “Seb and Matt like him well enough.”

“And you?” That voice didn’t belong to Matt or Seb. Joe didn’t know who this new speaker.

There was a pause as Gil considered the question. “I think he’ll take some breaking in, but he’s pretty enough that it’s not going to be hardship.”

A chuckle followed the words, dark enough that it sent a shiver down Joe’s spine. “You said he likes the nectar?”

“Likes would be an understatement,” Gil corrected with a laugh. “He’s been drinking it all night. I had to get Matt to make more.”

There was a beat of stunned silence. “I don’t think anyone’s ever drunk that much.”

“Exactly.” Gil let out a low moan, a sound that made Joe’s cock to his surprise. “You can’t tease like that, Lew. You’ve been gone too long.”

Lewis, Joe realised. That had to be who the new comer was. He must have returned. But it wasn’t Friday. Was it?

Joe tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy. The most he could do was crack them open a little; enough to see the room around him. He was lying on the spare bed in Gil’s room, his face pressed into the pillow as he slept.

The light was on once more, but he couldn’t see anyone, not without turning over and alerting them to the fact that he was now awake.

Joe couldn’t explain why, but he had a feeling he didn’t want them to know he was awake.

“I suppose I should take him for a test run,” Lewis murmured. He sounded like, whatever he was doing, he didn’t have the energy for.

Gil drew in a short breath of surprise. “Are you sure that’s wise?” He asked. The tension in the room grew and Gil hurried to add, “You know I’m not questioning what you choose, but it’s been so long since you last fed.”

A growl pulled itself from Lewis’s throat. “What do you suggest?”

“That I make sure we were right about him.” Gil sounded confident that what he was suggesting was the best thing to do. “You know you can’t afford for this to not go the way we want it to.”

Silence followed the statement. Joe found the urge to turn around stronger than before, he couldn’t move. He couldn’t even twitch his fingers. He felt like he had the strangest case of sleep paralysis.

“Fine,” Lewis eventually ground out. “You can have him tonight. But if you even think about touching his energy…”

He left the threat hanging heavy in the air and Joe couldn’t help wondering what they were talking about. Why would his energy be interesting to either of the two men?

Neither man spoke further and, after a moment, Joe heard the door behind him open and close. One or both had left; he was on his own again.

Joe was proven wrong when he felt the bed behind him dip from the extra weight of another person. He started in surprise as a hand landed gently on his ass. He hadn’t realised that he wasn’t in the same state he had been when he’d succumbed to sleep.

Then, he had been wearing boxer shorts and a t-shirt. Now, he wasn’t wearing a stitch. Even the sheet covering him, had been pulled away.

Gil - because that was who the hand had to belong to - parted Joe’s ass cheeks and to his mortification, ran the pad of his thumb over his hole. The one place no one had ever touched.

“W-What are you doing?” Joe asked, finally finding his voice. Only it didn’t sound like his voice. It sounded as though the words were coming from far away. They echoed around his head until he wasn’t sure he’d actually said them aloud.

He must have, though, because Gil chuckled in response. “What you agreed to,” he replied simply. He didn’t seem surprised to find out that Joe was actually still awake.

The thumb pressed harder against Joe’s entrance, not yet breaching the rim. 

“I didn’t agree to anything,” Joe protested, trying to pull away from Gil’s touch, but again he couldn’t move. “Stop it. I’m straight.”

“You really should have read that fine print,” Gil mused, squeezing Joe’s ass cheek. “This is what you signed up for when you signed on the dotted line. As for being straight… Every pussy boy says that at first. All it takes it one cock to change your mind. Trust me.”

Joe considered screaming for help. There were at least four other people in the house; surely one of them would come to his rescue. 

That thought quickly disappeared from Joe’s mind when he felt something wet replace the thumb on his hole. The lube was cold against his skin, but Gil didn’t waste anytime pressing it into the not-so-willing body beneath him.

Joe wanted to push away. He wanted to tell Gil to get the fuck off of him. But he couldn’t get the words to complete the journey from his brain to mouth.

“What did you do to me?” Joe panted as two fingers were pushed into his body.

Gil chuckled darkly, sounding as evil as Lewis had. “The juice you’ve been drinking all day? It’s laced with our venom.”

Joe’s back arched - apparently he could still move a little - in a way that had more to do with the fingers inside him than the confession. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. He are sure as hell had never felt like this with a woman.

“Venom?” he managed to croak.

The hand that wasn’t buried in his hole, ran soothingly up his side. “Don’t worry, it’s not poisonous. It just makes you more… susceptible to our advances,” Gil responded.

Joe groaned loudly as a third finger was pushed into his body, and his fingers curled into the pillow beneath his head. Part of him wanted to kick at Gil, in an attempt to get him away, but he rest of him wanted to push back against the fingers he was currently impaled on.

Apparently whatever paralysis he was under didn’t apply when the movement was sexual in nature, because it was scarily easy to push back against Gil’s hand.

Behind him, Gil laughed as he pumped those fingers in and out of Joe’s body. “I told you it wouldn’t take long,” he pointed out.

Joe didn’t even care that he was being taunted. He wanted those fingers deep inside him - fuck, he wanted more. He wanted Gil’s whole hand inside him. He tried to make that wish a reality, but Gil didn’t let him move his hips too much.

A growl pulled itself from Joe’s throat and Gil slapped his ass harshly. “Pussy boys don’t demand more,” Gil stated, soothing the stinging flesh to show that he wasn’t that angry with Joe.

Remorse filled Joe and he pressed his face into the pillow, trying to stop tears from welling up in his eyes. What the hell was wrong with him? He was straight; he didn’t like things up his ass. But yet, here he was, trying to not cry because he made Gil angry.

He couldn’t stop the moan slipping out as Gil withdrew his fingers, but this time the reprimand didn’t come.

Joe could feel his hole fluttering as it tried to clench around fingers that weren’t there anymore. He could feel the void growing in his stomach with each moment that passed without Gil inside him.

Behind him, he could hear the familiar sound of lube being smeared across Gil’s cock and he groaned softly, burying his face into the pillow and pressing his ass into the air.

Gil chuckled and stroked his cock once more. Joe could feel him lining up to his entrance and he couldn’t help holding his breath. 

His cock was so much wider than the fingers had been. That thought alone should scare Joe, and he couldn’t work out why it didn’t.

Instead, it made his own cock hard where it was trapped between his body and the mattress he was lying on.

Gil slid into his body, and Joe let out a long moan of pain. Fuck that hurt. Was it supposed to hurt that much?

Behind him, Gil’s hands danced over Joe’s skin, trying to distract himself from the pain as he was pushed fully inside.

“You need to relax,” Gil murmured, running the tips of his fingers around Joe’s stretched out hole. “This is only going to get worse if you don’t.”

Joe gulped in fear at his words. His ass was on fire. He couldn’t imagine how it would get worse.

Gil pulled his hips back, before sinking forward hard, and Joe quickly became aware of how it could become worse.

“No,” Joe begged. “Please stop. It hurts too much.”

His words drew no reaction from Gil as he continued pushing and pulling his cock in and out of Joe’s body. The pain was excruciating . Every drag of hard skin inside of him, felt like a knife being raked across his insides.

When Gil came, hot and deep inside Joe’s body, Joe passed out.

*

Joe revived at the feeling of something hard and cold pressing against his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Adam standing over him. He was completely naked and hand a glass to Joe’s throat.

“Open up,” Adam instructed, trying to urge Joe to tip his head back.

Immediately Gil’s words about the juice came flooding back to him and he stubbornly kept his lips closed.

Adam sighed heavily. “I know what you’re doing, but it’s not going to work,” he pointed. “You’re dying to drink. You can already feel the dryness starting to creep in the back of your throat.”

He could. Of course Joe could. From the moment he had realised what was being offered to him, his thirst had been begging for him to quench it with the strawberry flavoured drink.

But, he also knew what the drink was. 

“Just give in, Joe.” Adam continued trying to coax Joe into drinking the juice. “You know you’ll feel better about this whole thing if you do.”

Stubbornly, Joe refused to open his mouth and Adam huffed in irritation, just as Seb came into the room. Like Adam - and Joe, he quickly realised - he was naked as well. The sight of his long, flaccid cock made Joe’s mouth water, but he tried to convince himself he was just thirsty.

“After all these years, you still haven’t figured out that none of them will drink it voluntarily during the full moon?” Seb murmured, shaking his head at Adam.

Adam abandoned his efforts and turned to glare at Seb. “If you’re so good at it, why don’t you try?” he snapped.

Seb raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to the pair of them, not stopping until he was in Adam’s face. “Don’t speak to me like that, just because it’s a full moon,” he snarled, his eyes flashing angrily.

Under the intense glare from the other man, Adam seemed to shrink back in himself. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, looking up at Seb through his eyelashes.

As quickly as it had arrived, the irritated look disappeared from Seb’s face and he smiled down at Adam. “It’s okay, Pup,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss against Adam’s lips. “You’re still learning. I’ll give you a break.”

Carefully, Seb took the glass from Adam’s hands and turned his attention to Joe. “Now,” he began, “I could ask you to drink this, but since you turned Adam’s more than polite offer down, I’m just going to do this.”

Without another word, Seb reached out and squeezed the end of Joe’s nose, blocking off the air which had been coming into his body through his nostrils.

Joe didn’t know how long he lasted, but even his own stubbornness was no match to the willingness to want to breathe.

He threw his mouth open and drew in a large gulp of air, trying to replenish what Seb had denied him off.

The second his mouth was open, Seb tipped the juice inside and pushed Joe’s head back, making sure it flowed down his throat.

“See,” Seb chuckled as soon as he was sure there were nothing for Joe to spit out, “that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Seb reached down and ran his fingers across Joe’s cock, which had sprung to life at the first touch of juice on his lips. “Unlike this,” he murmured, giving it a teasing stroke, before backing off.

Joe didn’t respond; didn’t react to Seb’s taunts or his teasing strokes on his hard flesh. He needed to be impassive. If he was going to get out of whatever jam he was in, he needed to stay calm.

And, to his credit, he managed it.

Until he heard footsteps and Lewis walked into the room.

Taller than Seb, Lewis practically had to duck to get into the room. He regarded Joe with curious eyes, but didn’t immediately speak.

Joe couldn’t stop his own glance from raking over Lewis’s body, from head to groin. He had meant to go from head to toe, but at the sight of the other’s cock, he had forgotten all about his intentions.

Unlike Joe, Lewis wasn’t hard - yet. His cock hung heavy between his legs, coming to a stop mere inches above his knee.

A groan escaped Joe’s mouth and the corners of Lewis’s mouth twitched up in a smile - the first reaction he had given since walking into the room.

“Untie him,” Lewis commanded.

At his side, Gil paused and glanced up at the taller man nervously. “Are you sure that’s such a good idea?”

Lewis rolled his eyes. “Gil, take a look at him. He’s not moving anywhere. Other than to get on his knees,” he corrected himself.

From where he was sitting, Joe could tell that Gil didn’t want to do what Lewis ordered, but in the end he appeared to have decided that whatever Lewis was planning wasn’t worth arguing about.

Wordlessly, Gil crossed over to Joe and unfastened the ropes that had been binding him to one of the hard backed chairs at the table.

Almost immediately, Joe found himself doing exactly what Lewis had stated he would. He slid from the chair, to kneel on the floor beside it.

“What’s happening to me?” Joe asked, trying to will himself to get to his feet. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t move a muscle.

Matt came into sight then, moving past Joe so his cock was at eye level. Just like Seb and Lewis, his cock was huge - although his was wider than the others’ combined. Only Seb, Gil and himself seemed to have average sized cocks, Joe noted distractedly.

“It’s the full moon,” Matt explained, coming to a stop at Gil’s side and resting a hand on the other’s shoulder. “You’re experiencing your first heat.”

Heat? Joe was positive there was no way that he had heard that word right.

But, to his disbelief, he felt his cock hardening at the word and his hole twitching in anticipation of… something. He didn’t know what.

“See, Seb and myself have found ourselves good mates - good pussy boys,” Matt continued. He ran his hand down Gil’s chest, not stopping until he reached the other man’s hard cock, which he began to stroke lazily. “But Lewis hasn’t been so lucky. We share from time to time, but it’s not the same.”

Seb lifted his head from where he had been sucking on one of Adam’s nipples. “We feed on energy. Energy from people we have identified as our mates. It’s important for us to feed, at least once a month,” he explained, taking over from Matt.

“Lewis, here, has been without a mate for almost six months.” Seb nodded over to Lewis, who didn’t look happy that they were telling Joe this. “We’ve been trying to find someone for him, but no one has ever lasted the night.”

Joe swallowed nervously at the words. “What?” he croaked. “What do you mean?”

A smirk flittered across Seb’s face. “We’re shapeshifters,” he stated as thought it was an every day thing to admit. “We feed from the energy of our lovers. That can be a very…. draining process. Not everyone survives for round two.”

Lewis growled and lifted his hand. “Enough,” he stated, and immediately the others fell silent.

He was the one in charge of this crazy group, Joe knew. The others all looked to him for guidance. 

Joe’s eyes followed Lewis as he took a step forward. Then the strangest thing happened. The other’s seemed to melt away. He was aware of them heading into different areas of the room, but Joe found that he didn’t actually care.

All he could see in front of him was Lewis.

“Get on your hands and knees, Pup,” Lewis whispered, reaching a hand out to run his fingers through Joe’s hair.

Without hesitation, Joe pushed himself into an upright position, before rearranging himself onto his hands and knees. The floor felt soft underneath his knees, and Joe wondered how many other men had been in the same position.

That thought was pushed out of Joe’s mind when he felt a thumb press against his hole.

Unlike Gil’s the previous night, this one wasn’t content with merely stroking him. Lewis pushed the digit inside, with no warning and no preparation.

Joe let out a pained cry and tried to shy away from Lewis’s touch. The other man didn’t let him move as he continued pushing the digit inside, using it to stroke at Joe’s insides.

He jerked in surprise when Lewis pressed against something. It wasn’t his prostate, that he knew. Gil had pounded his prostate enough before to make Joe confident in that.

Lewis pressed his thumb hard against the small knot he had found, and Joe felt a rush of liquid filling his ass from the inside. He moaned loudly at the sensation and tried to press back against Lewis’s hand.

Behind him, Lewis laughed and continued stroking the gland. “I think you were right this time, boys,” Lewis called to the others - wherever they were. “I’ve barely touched him and his ass is already wet with slick.”

Joe had no idea what ‘slick’ was, but he didn’t care. All he knew was that the sliding of Lewis’s thumb inside his wet hole was making his cock harder than he could ever remember it being.

He felt lips press against his shoulder blade as Lewis pulled his hand free from Joe’s body. 

A whine slipped from Joe’s mouth and Lewis chuckled affectionately. “Don’t worry, gorgeous,” he soothed. “It’ll feel better soon, I promise.”

Lewis pressed himself against Joe’s ass, rutting his now hard cock against his sopping wet hole. Joe groaned wantonly at the feeling of the monster cock preparing itself, before entering his body.

Flaccid, Lewis’s cock had been ginormous. Hard, it was going to feel as there was an arm inside Joe’s body.

He couldn’t wait.

Impatiently, Joe pushed back against Lewis’s cock. As soon as he did, Gil’s words from the previous night came flooding back to him and he immediately regretted it.

Pussy boys weren’t allowed to beg for cock.

To his surprise, Lewis didn’t reprimand Joe for his momentarily lapse of judgement. Instead, Joe felt Lewis line up the head of his cock with the entrance begging for him.

Joe drew in a breath at the sensation of the head breaching his body. Lewis was already so much wider than Gil. 

Lewis waited for a moment to allow Joe to come to terms with the intrusion, before he pushed his way fully inside in one clean thrust.

The movement pulled a scream of pain from Joe’s throat, but Lewis didn’t stop moving until he was buried to the hilt.

It was too much, Joe thought, tears spilling freely down his cheeks. His hole was never going to go back to normal after this, he knew this. His body had been wrecked by Lewis.

Joe glanced down, underneath his body. His cock was hanging limply between his legs, the pain overriding the pleasure. He didn’t know if it was his imagination, but he was pretty sure his abdomen was bulging from the impossibly large cock buried to the hilt inside his body.

“Please,” Joe begged. “It’s too much.”

Above him, Lewis growled and gripped his hips tightly. “It’ll feel better,” he stated, rolling his hips a little. “That slick you felt means that the boys were right. You are the one we’ve been looking for. Only a true mate can draw that from a bitch.”

Lewis pulled back minutely, before pushing back in again. Joe cried and tried to get away from the sensation, but the hands on his hips refused to let him move.

The larger man’s thrusts grew in speed and urgency. With every movement of the cock inside him, Joe couldn’t stop a pained moan from escaping his mouth.

This was hell, he decided, clawing at the floor beneath his hands. This was the worst night of his life and he was certain he was going to die impaled on the beast’s cock.

Inside him, the already large cock started to swell even further. “What - What are you doing?” Joe cried. “Stop it!”

Lewis moaned and thrust his hips again. “You’re my mate, beautiful. It’s the full moon, and I’m going to fill you up with pups.”

What he was saying wasn’t possible, Joe knew that. He was male, and there was no way. But he couldn’t deny the stirring he felt at those words. Somewhere, deep in his being he felt a fluttering of pleasure that overrode the pain for the first time all night.

Joe panted for breath as he tried to spread his legs further. He wanted what Lewis was saying, but he didn’t want to be in more pain than he already was. With a moan, he tightened his muscles around the other’s cock.

Lewis moaned in surprise at the action and his movements faltered. “Fuck,” he groaned. He reached underneath Joe’s body, stroking his cock for the first time all night. “Do that again, gorgeous.”

A rush of power flooded Joe’s body and he smirked to himself as he repeated the action. As he did, he could feel Lewis’s cock changing inside his body.

Dozens of tiny barbs had started to dig their way into the walls of Joe’s hole.

Eventually, the barbs prevented Lewis from thrusting in and out of Joe’s body and he stilled. Joe felt teeth on the back of his neck, before a spurt of come was shot into his ass.

The suddenness of the action pulled Joe’s own orgasm from his body, and he shot his seed onto the floor beneath him. 

Lewis grunted occasionally as rope after rope of come pumped from his body, into Joe’s.

It went on for over ten minutes. For ten whole minutes, Joe could do nothing as his body was pumped full of more come than any human could ever produce. He glanced down again, and this time there was no mistaking the swell of his abdomen. 

Only this time, it was because of Lewis’s pup making seed inside of him.

Joe let out a startled moan as the thought of being filled with pups made him come again.

When the pulsing stopped, Lewis slowly lowered them onto the floor. He made no effort to pull out, which would have been pointless, Joe realised. The barbs were still digging into his body, anchoring them together.

“Sleep,” Lewis commanded, his voice barely more than a whisper. “We’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

Joe smiled, feeling more content than he had for days, as he cuddled back into Lewis’s embrace. Now that he was coming down from his high, he could hear the heavy breathing of the others around him.

It was oddly comforting, he realised. 

And, in the light of the full moon, three shapeshifters and their mates slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
